


(Not) like Orpheus

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Poteva farcela.Non era come Orfeo, non commetterà il suo errore.Gli Dei siano dannati se non prenderà questa possibilità per riportarlo indietro.[Spoiler Il Labirinto di Fuoco, Jason x Piper, accenno Orfeo x Euridice]
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 4





	(Not) like Orpheus

Il canto dei serpenti non serviva solo ad ammansire le bestie.  
Poteva indurre chiunque a seguire la sua volontà. E Piper aveva anche la lingua ammaliatrice.  
Poteva farcela.  
Non era come Orfeo, non commetterà il suo errore.  
Gli Dei siano dannati se non prenderà questa possibilità per riportarlo indietro.   
Nico le aveva mostrato l’ingresso per l’Ade e lei era andata da sola. Era un’impresa sua e solo sua.  
Aveva convinto Caronte a farla passare. Aveva fatto piangere le Benevole. Aveva ammansito Cerbero.  
Tutto per trovarsi a cospetto di Ade e annunciare: “Sono Piper McLean e vengo a reclamare l’anima di Jason Grace.”  
  


_Quello che mi manca di lui sono io quando stavo con lui.  
(Chiara Gamberale_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Finito da poco di leggere ‘’Il Labirinto di Fuoco’’ e mi si è spezzato il cuore. Jason e Piper meritavano di meglio.
> 
> 2\. Ispirazione dovuta a questa canzone Hadestown Original Broadway Cast - Wait For Me II (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8u1vfsNpVpA)
> 
> 3\. Il Canto di Serpenti si riferisce alla canzone che Piper usa ne Il Sangue dell’Olimpo per ammaliare Cecrope. Nel mio headcanon lei usa questa canzone anche sugli altri mostri.


End file.
